familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:3 Acts of God
This episode is the one unaired episode set before Brian's apparent death.Brian is CONFIRMED to run a marathon in an UPCOMING EPISODE. Unless it happens in this one, he ISN'T DEAD. 05:47, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Although I agree that the real Brian will be coming back, we've mentioned the possibility that "Brian's a Bad Father" COULD feature a "Brian Jr." looking for his father and assumes his place. Never rule out anything. --Buckimion (talk) 12:23, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Buckimion, is Cleveland gonna appear for this episode!!??Jaume13 (talk) 16:33, January 9, 2014 (UTC) He is in the Season 12 previewhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqjT1_r8oeU which even I am willing to believe is for the episode so he is credited. I do not think that the "move" is official yet though and that episode will come later. --Buckimion (talk) 16:38, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Are you sure?? 'Cause I thought that that scene is from "He's Bla-ack!", the episode in which Cleveland returns to Quahog with his family. Jaume13 (talk) 21:02, January 9, 2014 (UTC) That is why I didn't allow "that" picture to go into "He's Bla-ack!" before hand. Although I admit I thought it might be the one, having heard the plot here I am now certain that this is the correct one. --Buckimion (talk) 21:24, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh my gosh is this how they are treating god? Furiouscrash :^^^''Family Guy'' virgin.^^^ --Buckimion (talk) 11:47, March 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh my gosh, God's an idiot, so how should they treat him?--Fußball-Lexikon (talk) 23:41, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Apple Martin? Should we include a page for Apple Martin, Gwyneth Paltrow and Chris Martin's child who appears in "3 Acts of God" or is that redundant? ~Curious Poker Chip 10:54 a.m. March 17th, 2014 (Pacific) If the kid ain't named, then no. Ditto for Bill Belichick's kid. --Buckimion (talk) 17:57, March 17, 2014 (UTC) I don't understand. I thought Peter called her Apple in that scene. ~Curious Poker Chip 11:04 a.m. March 17th, 2014 (Pacific) I'll review it. Are we talking about the baby photographer bit? --Buckimion (talk) 18:06, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Edit: Ok, the baby is named Apple and SHE can have a page, but when did he name Paltrow as the mommy? Right now she's just a generic celebrity baby. --Buckimion (talk) 18:11, March 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm just saying that in real life her mother in Paltrow. ~Curious Poker Chip 11:19 a.m. March 17th, 2014 (Pacific) They never say who the parents are, nor is there ANYTHING other than the single name. --Buckimion (talk) 18:22, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Right. Would it be alright to say in the notes that she is named after her real-life counterpart? ~Curious Poker Chip 11:25 a.m. March 17th, 2014 (Pacific) No, because that is an ASSUMPTION. Quit reading more into it than is there. --Buckimion (talk) 18:28, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I won't put more wood into the fire. Thanks for your time. ~Curious Poker Chip 11:30 a.m. March 17th, 2014 (Pacific)